ARMS Update: Visitor From Another Frontier
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake update trailer for the game. As the stars shine above, a new star takes the spotlight, gifted with powers from the depths of the cosmos.


**Vile: Hey, everyone, sorry that I ended up on another laggy upload. Things have been rather busy lately, and I've unfortunately been struggling with a bit of mental block. This story is something I wanted to do for a while, and I got it out now in hopes that it could get me through this block. Smash isn't the only game I can make trailers for, so I hope you enjoy my attempts at new context for ARMS!**

* * *

ARMS: Visitor From Another Frontier

High above the city, on top of the tallest skyscraper, a cheering crowd awaits within a strange arena built on the roof. The arena's layout resembles a crater made by the impact of a meteorite, with high walls of "rock" surrounding the arena and crowd and an uneven ground with a few rock walls. Coupled with the beautiful starry sky above, it was a spectacle for any viewer of space. Then, a shooting star was seen up above… which fell straight toward the arena and crashed into the rock. Thankfully, it was small and caused no true damage, but the fallen rock glowed brightly, brimming with energy…

"YA-HOOOOO!" A young male voice cried before a round ARM struck the rock, knocking it out of the ground and into the air, only for it to be intercepted by a figure jumping into its path. The minute the rock touched him, it appeared to infuse itself into his body, and as he landed, the energy traveled along ARMS made of sparkling stardust before ending in the circular object on one arm, tinging it yellow, while the other ended in a large five-pointed star, covering it in bright blue energy. The ARMS' owner's pink eyes gleamed from the stars' light above as he did a quick spin in place before revealing himself with a laugh: A boy no older than 10, white hair in an upside-down star pattern with a single blue bang, pointed ears, a yellow, blue, and pink spacesuit of some sort, and the happiest smile you'd ever see.

* * *

**NEW FIGHTER: ASTRO KID**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage*

Astro Kid began duking it out with Ninjara on the Astral Stage, but rather than use the ARMS previously seen, he appeared to be using the Buff on both fists, duking it out as if nothing was different. The two appeared evenly matched, each getting a couple good hits in. Then, Astro Kid had switched both fists to the five-pointed stars, which charged up and became surrounded in neon blue energy. Dodging a Chakram from Ninjara, he punched with these ARMS… straight into the air. Ninjara wasn't paying attention, not noticing a shadow near him until the ARM slammed straight down on him from above. When a second shadow appeared, he threw up his guard, but when the star crashed down, the shield was outright shattered, causing him more damage than expected. As they kept going, Ninjara found that his guard wasn't throwing up a shield anymore, but as Astro Kid kept throwing the stars up, he was easily able to move away from the shadows and avoid the stars, allowing his guard to eventually start working again.

In a different battle with Lola Pop, Astro Kid had switched to the circular ARMS seen before: A brown-and-red ARM that resembled a small planet, a small ring going around where the "equator" would be, which glowed bright yellow when charged. As he fought Lola Pop, he always aimed his punches away from her, which caused the planet to stop mid-flight and produce a ring of yellow energy that struck Lola, causing a stun effect that let the second ring hit her easily and knock her down. However, as the fight continued, she began jumping over the rings as they were produced, but some of them still hit her, and when she ended up moving to be hit by the planet itself, it simply bounced off and landed on the ground, being retracted without the energy ring.

Astro Kid switched out his ARMS once again for a match against Byte & Barq, equipping both arms with gray devices that had a strange nozzle on the end, which gained a slight white aura and had a white light on the device turn on when charged. Launching one ARM forward, this one, like the planet ARM, stopped midway down its path and began sucking in air with a strange dark visual effect, Byte being drawn toward the ARM before getting a face full of a burst of dark energy. Future uses showed him to be capable of backing far enough away from the inhale to avoid the burst, but when charged, the suction was clearly stronger, and the unprepared Byte got himself caught in a stronger burst.

Later battles with other ARMS fighters showed something interesting: When Astro Kid and another fighter used the same ARMS, his ARMS traveled faster as if they were lighter, but the impact of his ARMS seemed to not hurt as much as the others. As he and Ninjara brawled once more, Astro Kid grabbed him, leapt into the air, and then crashed back down while slamming the ninja into the ground. However, when Astro Kid himself took a rather nasty combo, a rainbow glow suddenly overtook him as he let out a yell. As the fight continued, Ninjara discovered something unfortunate: While Astro Kid was taking knockback from his attacks, none of them actually seemed to HURT him.

The two continued their battle, Ninjara trying to punch and grab at him to keep him at bay, the rainbow glow finally fading away, but before long, Astro Kid gained the characteristic yellow glow of a Rush. He shot the star ARMS into the sky once again, but then a rain of smaller stars struck Ninjara over and over, keeping him from throwing up his guard before the larger stars finally slammed down from above, depleting the rest of his HP. With the win clearly his, Astro Kid actually detached the large stars from his ARMS and somehow made them orbit his body, reattaching them with a wink.

* * *

**ARMS Trailers: More Coming Later!**

* * *

**Name: Astro Kid**

**Age:** 10 (according to him, Earth years are the same length as years on his planet)

**Gender:** Male

**Eye Color:** Neon pink

**ARMS Material:** Sparkling stardust

**Title:** The Cosmic Newcomer

**Symbol:** A five-pointed star with a short trail behind it made of three curved lines.

**Victory Pose 1:** Jumps and backflips multiple times thanks to his anti-gravity field, landing with a smile.  
**Victory Pose 2:** Detaches his ARMS and makes them orbit him a few times before reattaching them with a wink.

**Appearance:** Astro Kid has white hair with four prominent spikes that resemble the points of an upside-down star, the fifth point being a blue bang hanging over his eyes and yellow eye mask, with the rest of his hair being done in a thin ponytail that reaches past his waist. His outfit consists of what seems like a yellow spacesuit, his symbol on the chest in neon blue, pink raised rings around his wrists and waist (as a belt), but it cuts off below the knees, going into white boots with black soles. The only odd physical feature Astro Kid has is that his ears are pointed like elves.

**Personality:** Being a child, Astro Kid is energetic and optimistic, yet somewhat naive about the world, still learning about all he can. However, he is rather smart and has learned much about Earth culture very quickly, interested in finding out as much as he can. His knowledge of his own culture sometimes causes him to make strange references when speaking, which can confuse other people, but he frequently clarifies what he means if he realizes he's done so.

**Character:** One day, a shooting star fell out of the sky and crash-landed on Earth. From out of the impact crater, a young boy with ARMS emerged. This boy called himself "Astro Kid", and upon seeing other people with ARMS, he began to believe he had found another planet like his own, confirming him as an alien despite his human appearance. Claiming he is not stranded on Earth and can return whenever, Astro Kid gave incredible information to leading ARMS scientists, between study of his physiology, research into the unique ARMS he brought with him, and even the discovery that Astro Kid's home planet is said to be entirely populated by people with ARMS. Had the missing link that explains the existence of ARMS finally been found?

**Abilities:** The cosmic energy surrounding Astro Kid produces a slight anti-gravity field. While he stays close to the ground, this field reduces the weight class of all ARMS he's using, turning Heavy into Medium, Medium into Light, and Light into Super-Light, going even faster. However, doing this causes some of his ARMS to be slightly less powerful than they would be in other fighters' hands in exchange for the boosted speed. In addition, similar to Spring Man and Max Brass, his power kicks into overdrive at 25% or less HP, but rather than gain a perma-charge, Astro Kid instead turns invincible for a short time, which will last even if he heals past 25%, but once it wears off, it won't trigger again for the rest of the round even if he dips below 25% again. Knockback and non-damaging element effects still work against him when invincible, however.

**Grab:** Shoots into the air with his opponent before crashing back down like a meteor, slamming them into the ground.

**Default ARMS (all of Astro Kid's ARMS are at least Heavy, making them at least Medium when he uses them):**

**Comet** – ARMS shaped like large, yellow five-pointed stars, these ARMS do not fly forward. Rather, Astro Kid shoots them up into the sky before having them crash down on the opponent at an enlarged size. The Comet is the new Break Element, meaning if it strikes a guarding foe, their guard will be smashed by a charged attack, dealing half damage instead of 5 damage and rendering their guard briefly unusable. However, the Comet's shadow will be visible before impact, giving an attentive player an idea of where and when to dodge. When used for a Rush, multiple stars will be dropped on the target before the ARMS themselves crash down. The Comet is the only Super-Heavy ARM in the game, which renders it unusable to anyone but Astro Kid, as his gravity field is all that currently allows it to be used. Current research into it has been unable to copy its features.

**Ding-a-Ring** – A Stun-Element ARM resembling a small planet, it is rare in that the most damage it can deal comes not from hitting the opponent directly, but by punching beside them, which causes the ARM to stop and produce a damaging ring of energy. If the ARM hits the foe directly, the attack will be weaker and the ring will not be produced. The ring is low enough that it can be jumped over. When used for a Rush, multiple rings are sent out, making jumping unviable for dodging; blocking is the best option. Attempts to copy this weapon's features have been successful.

**Blacuum** – A non-elemental ARM resembling a vacuum, it lives up to its design: When used, it will stop after a short distance before performing a powerful suction, trying to pull the opponent towards it before giving off a close-range blast of energy. The suction isn't strong enough to render escape attempts useless, but is strong enough that simply walking backwards won't work. The suction effect becomes slightly stronger when charged. The visual effect of the suction and explosion on the Blacuum is intended to invoke a black hole. Not much changes when used for a Rush outside of the stronger explosion. Attempts to copy this weapon's features have been successful.

**Stage: Astral Stage** – Located on top of the highest building in the city, this ring is designed to resemble the crate of a meteor impact, not unlike the one Astro Kid himself made when he came to Earth. The ground is uneven, and some parts of the ground are raised to make small walls, but they can be broken. Notably, small shooting stars will fall from above and land on the ground, and if one is touched, that fighter will gain a permanent charge for a short time.

* * *

**Vile: ARMS is a game that has a ton of potential, but sadly didn't do enough beyond a standard arcade fighting game that didn't get that much new content after release. That said, I still enjoy the game and hope Nintendo keeps improving it if they make more games in the series. I've made several custom ARMS fighters in my spare time, and hopefully these trailers give me a good way to share them with you all. If you guys like this story, leave a review for me! Regardless of what my next upload is, I hope to have it soon. Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
